


Beanus Likes Goujon John

by corriefan69



Category: Digitiser
Genre: Baked Beans, Coming Untouched, Goujons, Oral Sex, Other, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corriefan69/pseuds/corriefan69
Summary: Beanus likes beans. Goujon John has goujons. Can I make it any more obvious?





	Beanus Likes Goujon John

Beanus likes beans. Goujon John has goujons. Can I make it any more obvious?

Incredible thought and care had been put into preparing the room for them. An open vat of beans stood in the corner, surrounded by various unopened tins of beans and a couple of tin openers. The left side of the room was dominated by a table absolutely covered in goujons, flies buzzing around them in glee at the massive feast. In the centre of the room, a bed - a bed made up with a wipe-clean hospital mattress and no sheets. A few more tins of beans and a couple of stray goujons sat beneath the bed. Beneath it all, a huge tarp covered the floor and lower couple of feet of the walls, and another was pinned to the ceiling. Those who had prepared the room clearly anticipated a lot of mess. It was lit by a bare bulb, dangling forlornly from the centre of the ceiling.

“I like beans!”

John’s cock was already semi-hard beneath his suit trousers as Beanus spoke. There was just SOMETHING about Beanus that turned him on. They could fuck fifteen times a day and he’d still be ready for more, typical refractory period be damned. 

“I’m gonna feed you my goujons, Beanus. You’re gonna eat my goujons!”

Hands scrabbling at his belt, John yanked his trousers and boxers down, quickly revealing his cock. A fat, breadcrumb covered goujon with a gaping meatus, it was the stuff of Beanus’s dreams.

“I like YOUR beans!”

Beanus advanced upon John, clutching a handful of cold beans, and dropped to his knees. It was time to dance the age old dance of goujon-bean friction.

They made it to the bed, a trail of breadcrumbs and beans behind them. Beanus’s own bean was throbbing, desperate for attention, but he focused on pleasuring his lover instead. He wrapped his bean-coated hand around John’s goujon, feeling the lukewarm flesh pulse as he slowly drew his hand up and down.

“Taste my goujon, Beanus!”

Beanus obeyed, lowering his sausage mouth onto the goujon. A rank taste flooded his mouth, triggering his gag reflex, but he ignored it and pushed further down, trying hard to focus on the flavour of his delicious beans. He  _ liked  _ beans. John’s goujon was disgusting, but with skills learnt from hours of meditation and mindfulness he could block out the flavour and focus only on the beans.

“Beanus likes beans…” Beanus mumbled, though his words were muffled and barely audible through the hot, pulsating goujon and cold bean lubrication in his mouth. Drawing his mouth up and down, Beanus scrabbled under the bed until he encountered another tin of beans.

“I am Goujon John…” the egotistical John moaned as his goujon was sucked, the friction of bean-on-breadcrumb sending pleasure shooting up through his groin and into his belly. The slop of additional beans onto his pubic mound only furthered that pleasure - knowing that his special Beanus was turned on enough to open up additional beans was intoxicatingly erotic. As John finally ejaculated into Beanus’s mouth, the heady mix of chicken soup and tiny goujons hitting the back of his throat hard enough to make him retch, Beanus came untouched. Pleasing his Goujon John was more than enough for him.

The post-sex cuddle was incredible too, of course. Beanus sank into the vat of beans and allowed John to pour on a few hundred goujons before climbing in too. Their warm, sweaty bodies rested together, the post-orgasmic haze muffling all of life’s worries and allowing them to relax together.

Beanus likes beans. Goujon John has goujons. Beanus and Goujon John like and have one another, too.


End file.
